1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise mat unit, especially to a low vibration and noise reduction exercise mat unit.
2. Description of Related Art
People gradually pay more and more attention to their muscle training with the continuous development of fitness trend. People would use fitness equipment for muscle training to make their muscles become more solid.
Take weight lifting for example. Weight lifting is to lift a certain weight of the barbell to reach the effect of training muscular strength. For the purpose of training muscular strength, the exercise mat is spread on the ground, and then the user will stand on the exercise mat to lift the barbell.
The conventional exercise mat is assembled by multiple mat units. The commercially available exercise mat unit is made of recycled rubber. In the production of the exercise mat unit, toxic substances such as toluene and formaldehyde are used in the process of combining and reshaping the recycled rubber. Therefore, the human body is under a high risk of cancer. When the exercise mat unit is affected by the external force or weather, it is easy to have problems such as fragmentation, warpage and particle stripping.
In addition, many people often directly let the barbell fall on the exercise mat due to exhaustion and other reasons during the barbell lifting. This would cause the buckle of the exercise mat to depart easily because of the impact of the barbell falling off, and when the barbell falls on the exercise mat, the barbell will bounce up due to the elasticity of the exercise t surface and produce high frequency noise and low frequency vibration. The bouncing barbell may also hit the user.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional exercise mat unit, the present invention provides a low vibration and noise reduction exercise mat unit to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.